Lecciones de la Vida
by Kary Fanime
Summary: Mi primer fic, y una historia que me hizo parte de la sociedad de Fanfickers, espero que les guste... Todos pasamos por situaciones que nos superan y nos hacen fuertes acompañame en esta historia
1. Lecciones de la vida

Lecciones de la vida

**Lecciones de la vida**

_**Duras de aprender , pero te ayudan a sobrevivir**_

México, DF. 15 de Octubre 1992

Era una noche como cualquier otra, excepto para un matrimonio

-¿Por que dudas tanto de mi? acaso te he dado una razón para que desconfíes de mi- dijo una muchacha de al parecer 25 años, de ojos azules, cabello castaño y tez clara, delgada, y con un cuerpo muy formado.

-Si me las has dado, y es el por que aunque te lo he pedido mas de mil veces que dejes ese estu... (Prefiero omitir las groserías) pasatiempo, que tienes- Dijo un hombre de no mas de 30 años, alto, fornido, ojos cafés, pelo castaño, y tez entre morena y clara.

- tu sabes que para mi no es ningún pasatiempo, el bailar es mi vida- replico ella

-tu sabes que no es que bailes puedes bailar en fiestas lo que no tolero es que bailes en publico, donde miles de hombres te volteen a ver- dijo el muy enojado- sabes que no aguanto que otro hombre te mire, mas que yo.

-Pensé que al casarnos tus celos enfermizos se acabaran pero al parecer nunca lo harán- dijo ella muy enojada-No sabes cuanto me duele que desconfíes de mi, yo te he demostrado mi amor, de todas las formas posibles y al parece no lo quiere entender.

-Paloma, si me amas tanto, ya no lo hagas, ya no bailes y solo así sabré que me amas de verdad-dijo el.

- No Sebastián, el bailar es mi vida y no la abandonare por tu egoísmo- dijo Paloma, molesta.

-Ya sabia yo, tu no me amas y nunca lo has hecho solo quieres mi dinero, solo por eso te casaste conmigo, bien tenia razón mi mamá eres una golfa- Al terminar de decir esto el recibió un cachetada por parte de ella (esto me salio muy tele novelesco).- ja, bien sabia yo no se han quitado tus malas costumbres, a veces me pregunto ¿por que me case con tigo? si no eres mas que una inútil, igual a tu hermano, que por solo jugar fútbol en Brasil ya es la gran cosa.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermano, el es lo único que me queda y no te permitiré que lo ofendas- dijo Paloma y después de eso se animo ha decir unas palabras que debió haber dicho hace mucho tiempo- ¡Quiero el divorcio!

-ja, ahora si muy digna, no, pues ni creas que lo permitiré jamás, entiende jamás serás libre- la agarro y la estrello contra la pared de tal forma que ella soltó un gritito de dolor- jamás serás libre, puedes largarte pero jamás te daré el divorcio.- Después de decirle eso salio del departamento.

En el instante en que salio del departamento, Paloma se levanto y fue a buscar una libretita donde tenia vario números telefónicos apuntados, uno de ellos era el de la federación de fútbol brasileño (si eso existe XD) el cual se apresuro a marcar, en el momento que le contestaron pidió razón de Roberto Hongo, el cual después de un rato se lo comunicaron (no les ha pasado?)

-Bueno- se escucho

-Roberto, hermanito, gracias ha dios, te encontré, necesito tu ayuda- dice ella mucho mas tranquila-

-¿Que pasa que tienes hermana?- dice el muy preocupado (eso es ser hermano)

-Hermano- dudo un momento pero le empezó a contar lo que había pasado- hermano no tienes un lugar haya en Brasil, donde yo pueda quedarme, por favor, no daré molestia-

-Tu nunca eres molestia, el problema es que no tengo lugar- dice el y después de pensar un rato dijo- ya se! hermana tienes algo de dinero guardado- le pregunto el

- Si, algo, de lo que me pagan por bailar- dijo ella

- Hermana, ve ha Japón- le sugirió- yo acabando el torneo iré para allá cuando acabe el torneo, será solo un año (jaja no muy poco tiempo) te mandare dinero luego, para lo que necesites.

-Gracias hermano, pero donde me hospedo- pregunto ella-

-Hermana no te acuerdas nuestro padre nos comento que nosotros tenemos una casa haya y esta a nuestro nombre, pide razón de ella, el dijo que solo deberíamos preguntar por la casa de los Hongo y nos darían razón de ella, ha de ser una casa vieja, pero por el momento es mejor que quedarte con tu marido-

-Esta bien, hermanito gracias- dijo ella feliz- no se que haría sin ti

-Ni yo sin ti- dijo el- bueno te me cuidas mucho, esta bien.

- esta bien, estaremos en contacto como se que no te permiten mucho el teléfono, te enviare cartas OK- dijo ella

- Estamos en contacto- dijo el

Después de colgar, se dirigió ha hacer su maleta, para marcharse esa misma noche y ahora estaba decidida, a todo, ya que aunque todavía no lo sabia tenia, una razón muy importante para vivir...

Después de colgar se dirigió a hacer su maleta, en ella guardo todo lo mas importante para ella y dejo aun lado las cosas que le había regalado su marido, como una muestra de "ya no quiero nada de ti", salio casi a los 15 min. Vigilando que nadie la mirara salir.

A la salida del hotel estaban los guardias de seguridad que eran muy allegados a Sebastián, lo cual ponía a Paloma en aprietos, pero al parecer dios se apiado de ella y le mando a Chema una de las encargadas de intendencia que apreciaba mucho a Paloma, que como buena amiga la ayudo en su escape, como Chema era muy bonita y coqueta, en un segundo los guardias estaba como pe...rdidamente embobados, lo que le dio a Paloma la oportunidad de salir sin ser vista.

Para mas suerte para ella un taxi estaba desocupado (créanme en el DF eso es casi un milagro) y en el cual había un señor muy educado (la verdad algunos son unos depravados que no te quieres ni subir al taxi) la llevo al aeropuerto mas cercano.

En el aeropuerto, la única salida mas próxima era Tokio, Japón y no le quedaba otra opción ya que primero tenía que investigar donde era la ubicación de la casa de sus padres. Consiguió el vuelo de las 11:30, y para el día siguiente ya estaba rumbo a Japón.

Tokio, Japón, 16 de Octubre 1992

Ya bajándose del avión, se marcho hacia donde estaba su equipaje y después de encontrarlo, se encontró con una situación algo cómica, una religiosa (monjas conocida normalmente) estaba tratando de sacar, sin lograrlo, su equipaje, que estaba atrapado en una pila de maletas.

-En nombre del Señor, sal de hay- le decía a la maleta, provocando la risa de los presentes- Satanás, suelta mi maleta ya- y luego de decir eso, la maleta se sale, lo que ocasiona que la religiosa, casi salga disparado, lo que provoco la carcajada de todos los presentes- Gracias dios, por liberarme, pero a la siguiente, ¿me podrías colocar un colchón para evitar los golpes?- dijo la religiosa en un murmullo.

Paloma no podía evitar su risa, pero decidió ir a ayudar a la religiosa, que acepto de buena manera, ya que ni ella pudo evitar reírse de lo ocurrido.

-Esta usted bien, no se lastimo-pregunto Paloma entre preocupada y divertida.

-si muchas gracias, auch, creo que los pleitos no están hechos para mi-dijo la religiosa.

-jajaja, al parecer no-dijo Paloma, ahora si riéndose

- hayayayayaya- dijo la religiosa

-Disculpe, mi descortesía, Paloma Hongo, para servirle- dijo ella muy calidamente, ganándose inmediatamente el aprecio de la religiosa.

-No se preocupe, Miroslava Kourokinova, todos mis conocidos me dicen Miros, madre Miros,tambien para servirle- dijo la religiosa- Al parecer tu eres latina-le aseguro Miros-

-¿Como lo sabe?-pregunto Paloma casi inmediatamente.

-Fácil, tu acento, no eres muy buena con el japonés, estas bronceada y aparte tal vez no te diste cuenta pero venimos del mismo vuelo- dijo Miroslava, con esto ultimo provoco la carcajada de Paloma.

-Debí suponerlo y usted también parece latina-dijo Paloma

- En primera si lo soy- dijo Miros

-¿Y en segunda?- pregunto Paloma

-También- dijo Miros- Y ya enserio, en segunda no me no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja, simplemente te dime Miros- dijo Miros.

-OK, Miros- le dijo Paloma-

- no es que sea indiscreta pero una muchacha, joven, como tu, ¿Que hace en Japón?-pregunto Miros, lo cual provoco que Paloma, se quedara helada y sin saber que decir.

Después de un rato de pensar, Paloma supuso que debía contarle, ya había sido suficiente con haber huido, no debía mentir y menos inventar una historia, y aparte Paloma vio en Miros mucha simpatía y supuso que podía confiar en ella.

-Te quedaste callada- dijo Miros

-Vengo huyendo de mi marido- dijo Paloma, dejando a Miros sin mucho que decir.

- Este, y vienes a ver a alguien, tienes algún conocido donde puedas vivir- pregunto Miros

-la verdad, no se, mi hermano me comento que tenemos por acá una casa y pues tengo planeado buscarla- dijo Paloma.

-A buscarla, ósea que no tienes donde vivir- comento Miros

-no- dijo Paloma.

-Paloma, no te puedes estar sola y en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie- sermoneo Miros

-si lo se- Dijo Paloma, y después se desvaneció, fue un desmayo momentáneo, ya que no tardo mucho en reincorporarse, al despertar, había mucha gente alrededor y Miros le sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Paloma.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, te encuentras bien- dijo Miros

-No lo se, solo estoy mareada, tal vez por al vuelo no estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella sin mucha preocupación

-Una no se desmaya, tal vez vomita, pero no he oído de alguien que se desmaye- dijo Miros

-ay, lo siento pero últimamente, para mi ya es normal, tal vez sea el estrés- dijo Paloma

-No has sentido nauseas- pregunto Miros

-Si a menudo- dijo Paloma, como que ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir, lo cual ella deseaba con toda el alma fuera verdad.

-No estarás... Embarazada- dijo Miros

En ese momento Paloma no sabia que pensar, tenia muchos problemas, pero un hijo lo cambiaria todo, se llenaría de dicha y felicidad.

Miros le comento que en el convento donde ella pasa temporadas, había una partera, que no solo recibía partos, si no que te podía decir si estaba o no embarazada (lo anterior si es de mucha imaginación, pero no se me ocurre algo lógico) (por cierto, ¿habrá conventos en japon?, si estoy loca: P) Paloma accedió casi de inmediato y le pidió que la llevara.

Ya en le convento

-No me cabe la menor duda niña estas, embarazada, tienes no mas de un mes- le dijo la partera

Al escuchar eso a Paloma se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no fue que el estar embarazada le arruinara la vida, si no por el hecho que ese milagro, apagaba todas sus angustias y sus preocupaciones y la llenaban de alegría.

-No cabe duda en medio de la tormenta, sobrevive un rayo de sol (esto me suele decir Miros, se lo dedico)-le dijo Miros a Paloma

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Paloma muy feliz

-y no te preocupes por nada en lo que estas embarazada y por el tiempo que quieras puedes quedarte en el convento-le dijo Miros

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad- le dijo Paloma

En es momento Paloma se sentía la persona mas dichosa del universo y sentía que el tiempo esta a su favor y no era para menos, pero lo que ella no sabia que esa felicidad ni iba a durar mucho…

Después de 6 meses…

… de estadía en el convento, Paloma se había encariñado mucho con las religiosas, pero aun así, Paloma era muy orgullosa y se sentía como una carga para las hermanas y el padre, así que desde dos meses atrás empezó a buscar su casa, con mucha esperanza.

28 Abril1993

Ese día todo parecía irle bien a Paloma, se levanto desde temprano, claro ya con algo de torpeza ya que sus 6 meses de embarazo no la dejaban caminar mucho, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó sonar.

-Alo! Sagrado convento de las carmelitas descalzas, (jajajajaja XD) habla Paloma, que se le ofrece- contesto Paloma como de costumbre ya se había vuelto prácticamente la representante del convento, ya que su carisma y elegancia para hablar se lo permitía

-Hola señorita Hongo, hablamos de la agencia de investigación, usted nos contrato para buscar una casa a nombre de sus padres la señora Alba Rigarddi y el señor Naitel Hongo, permítame decirle que su casa ha sido encontrada, mas bien dicho las escrituras de su casa y usted puede ir cuando desee a la ciudad de Nipón para solicitar sus papeles y poder abitar su hogar- dijo la investigadora

-¿¡En serio!? , hay muchísimas gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias- dijo Paloma muy contenta, con lagrimas en los ojos, al fin había encontrado un hogar para ella y u hijo sin embargo estaba un poco triste ya que se había encariñado mucho con el padre y las hermanas del convento.

Esa misma noche se armo de fuerza y decidió que era el momento de dejar de ser una carga (según ella) y anuncio su partida entre felicitaciones, buenos deseos y algún otro ¡Quédate por favor! indirecto por su puesto, empaco sus cosas para el día siguiente, ésa noche fue una noche muy calida Paloma se levanto un poco mareada, ella creyó que era por el calor.

Se preparo y despidió de todos y fue rumbo al aeropuerto, tomo el primer vuelo y ya en la tarde de el 29 de Abril estaba en Nipón, lo primero que hizo fue ir al centro de información de esa misma ciudad para pedir la dirección, en ese momento empezó su búsqueda y de repente sintió una contracción muy fuerte, como ella había tenido otras antes la dio por algo ya normal, pero de repente también sintió como un apretón en el pecho como un mal presentimiento, pero no le dio importancia.

Al llegar a la dirección indicada, con ayuda de una investigadora, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, había encontrado su casa mejor dicho lo que quedaba, su casa estaba hecha añicos, y de repente el dolor de pecho se hizo mas fuerte y llegaron un montón de contracciones, el bebe ya estaba por nacer.

La investigadora como loca, por cierto se llamaba Hokida, llamo a un taxi e inmediatamente la llevaron al hospital.

Los doctores estaban muy preocupados por alguna razón, en ese momento le informaron a Paloma que no estaba esperando un bebe sino dos y que probablemente uno no saldría con vida, en ese momento Paloma se sintió desesperada, no sabia que hacer no estaba dispuesta a perder a uno de sus bebes

al momento de parto utilizo todas sus fuerzas, para que sus hijos salieran ambos con vida.

Y a las1:59 de la madrugada, ya 30 de Abril nació el primero, un niñito, al que a oírlo llorar Paloma se sintió feliz, y pujo con mucho mas fuerza y 20 minutos después nació una niñita, y ella se sintió aun mas feliz pero en ese momento se sentía débil, le llevaron a mostrar a sus bebes y después de besarlos Paloma se desvanecía poco a poco y la enfermera, que cabe la casualidad que era una religiosa, le preguntaba como se sentía, a lo que ella le pidió que le dejara a los bebes que quería verlos aunque sea por ultima vez a lo que la enfermera los acostó aun lado de ella y ella le empezó a decir a la enfermera

-Se lo ruego cuídemelos, por favor, siento que ya no puedo mas, por favor si me pasa algo cuídelos por favor- dijo Paloma de una forma tan humilde y tan preocupada, que a la Hermana conmovió.

-No te preocupes niña tus hijos estarán bien- Le dijo la hermana

-Gracias- le dijo y se voltio a ver a sus bebes-¡los amo!- y en ese momento se desvaneció por completo y los bebes comenzaron a llorar…


	2. No pares

Capitulo 1 Lección Nº 1

**_No Pares_**

Las cosas pasan por algo, y Paloma lo sabia bien, ella había sufrido mucho, cuando era apenas una niña, perdió a sus padres y vivió con sus abuelos, los cuales eran muy buenos pero aun así ella extrañaba a sus padres, desde pequeña ella se creo un cuento en la que ella era la protagonista, en el ella se casaba con la persona que amaba, tenia muchos hijos, de los cuales nunca se alejaría de ellos, para su mala suerte no logro terminar su cuento y al parecer sus hijos vivirían su misma historia, pero a diferencia de ella, ellos no sabrían ni siquiera sus apellidos y tampoco vivirían con su familia ya que ella se alejo de ellos.

Pero no todo fue malo ya que dejo a sus hijos en buenas manos, con la hermana Luz, una mujer que aunque no la conocía le inspiro mucha confianza y tranquilidad.

La hermana Luz es una de las encargadas del orfanato, "El rincón de la Esperanza", el cual es dirigido por el padre Itachi, un hombre muy gentil y amable, los niños se criaron con ellos y con el paso de los años, las hermanas del orfanato y el padre, se volvieron su familia y aunque tenían un hermoso hogar, ellos necesitaban algo mas.

_Y pasaron los años... _

Pasaron los años, doce largos años y los niños ya estaban por convertirse en adolescentes, para su buena suerte se les fueron inculcando muchos valores, y fueron queridos y protegidos, ellos eran muy felices, ellos y otros niños ya eran hermanos, vivían tranquilamente.

Pero uno meses atrás hubo una escasez de recursos, ya que la gente no le importaba las demás personas y dejaban de apoyar a los hospitales, a la iglesia y a los que mas afectaban eran a los orfanatos que no tenían de otro lugar mas del cual sostenerse, el padre Itachi desesperado por que ya los niños pasaban días sin comer, el y las hermanas se pusieron a buscar trabajos in satisfactoriamente ya que contaban ya con la suficiente fuerza para realizarlos y cuando los encontraban no se les permitía por su edad.

El padre Itachi ya no cabía en la angustia, pero para ese entonces los niños ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, ellos junto con las hermanas se buscaron trabajos, unos ayudaban en las misceláneas, otros eran repartidores de periódicos y otros trabajaban limpiando casas.

El padre Itachi en un principio se molesto ya que lo desobedecieron el no estaba dispuesto en mandar a los niños a trabajar pero después vio el empeño con el que lo hacían y al final se sintió orgulloso de ellos.

Cuando la mala racha del orfanato se fue los niños seguían trabajando, para poderse comprar sus cosas y poder recaudar para la remodelación de la iglesia.

Una tarde los niños se encontraban viendo un partido de fútbol entre dos escuelas el Nakatsu y el Shustetsu, la cual tenia a todos muy entretenidos, claro excepto a uno.

-¡AY Que calor hace aquí!- dijo Jesús un niño de 11 años muy inquieto, pero muy noble

-¡YA CALLATE!- le gritaron los niños que venían con el y algunas personas que estaban sentados a los lados.

-¡Ya lárguense bola de mugrosos!- decían unos señores ya desesperados

Los niños se pararon y se retiraron de las gradas y observaron el partido desde la colina, para su suerte en esa colina se veía y oía todo.

-No te preocupes Jesús la gente puede llegar a ser muy histérica- dijo Gabriel un niño de 13 años el mas amable de todos, el es como el hermano de todos

-Si tú lo dices- respondió

Mientras tanto...

-¡Pásala Misaki!- gritaba uno de los jugadores

-¡De hay no van a pasar!- grito el portero estrella Genzo Wakabashi

-¡Hay te va Tsubasa!- gritaba el otro

-¡Vamos Tsubasa tu puedes!- gritaba la porrista del equipo Nakatsu

-¡Tranquila Sanae!- le decía su amiga Lily tratando de que le bajara a su escándalo

-¡Lucia tus amigas están algo chifladas!- le decia Mary a su hermana

-¡Aja!- dijo Lucia que más que nada estaba entretenida observando al niño de la playera número 11, el cual en ocasiones se las respondía

-¿A quien tanto ves Lucia?- pregunto Mary a su hermana

-¡Hay no empieces!- dijo Lucia-¡Mira llego Roberto!- dijo Lucia logrando que Mary se pusiera tensa

A Mary no le gustaba reconocer que su amigo se estuviera enamorando de ella por eso ella hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Y regresando con los niños...

-Wow! El jugador numero 10 es una bomba- decia Jaquelin una ya adolescente de 14 años

- Es cierto, pero me gusta mas como juega el 11- dijo Isabel una niña que llevaba todo su pelo escondido en su gorra,

-Órale hermanita no me digas que te gusto- dijo Miguel un niño de 12 años exageradamente parecido con Isabel

En ese instante la combinación de Tsubasa y Taro, vence la barrera de Genzo y anotan el gol en el instante que acaba el partido.

-Súper me encataria jugar como ellos- dijo Miguel, un chavo muy soñador y muy brillante

-Oye por que no vas y te presentas hermano, a lo mejor, y ¿Quién sabe? Heces una prueba y ellos ven todo el talento que tiene- dijo Isabel como siempre apoyando a su hermano a sus amigos, ella es un niña muy talentosa, le gusta bailar y cantar, es muy inteligente, aventada y valiente, que le gusta ayudar a los demás.

-No creo, y si me hacen al feo como todos-dijo con voz de tristeza

-Ya no te acongojes no vale la pena, mejor vemos como conseguimos u balón y armamos nuestro propio equipo- dijo Gabriel.

-Uhm, nos faltan 50 pesos- dijo Marianita la mas chiquita de 11 años, la consentida- ¿Qué podemos hacer Isabel? ¿Isabel?

Isabel estaba muy concentrada viendo bailar en la entrada del parque, ella lo que mas le gustaba hacer y veía como un hombre cantaba tocando la guitarra y como la gente se acercaba y les daba dinero

-¡ISABEL!- grito Mariana haciendo que Isabel volviera en si-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Qué que tengo? Tengo una gran idea, ¿Traes tu radio?- dijo Isabel

-Si- respondió Marianita- OK, vamos a comprarnos un balón, síganme- dijo Isabel dejando a todos con cara de What?

Y se dirigieron al parque.

Mientras tanto en un el otro lado del estadio Roberto Hongo felicitaba a sus jugadores.

-Muy bien chico estuvieron increíbles-les dijo

-Todo gracias a ti Roberto-le dijo Tsubasa

En ese instante se acercaron Mary, Lily, Lucia, Sanae y la señora Ozora para felicitar a los chicos, y Roberto aprovecho para acercarse a Mary.

-Hola- le dijo - Hola- ella respondió

-Quisiera saber si tienes algún plan - le pregunto

-No ¿Por qué?- le dijo Mary la cual ya estaba arrepentida por haberle dicho que no tenia planes

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta al parque?- le pregunto

-Claro que...- Mary dudo mucho en darle una respuesta y al final tuvo que ceder- SI-

En el parque

-No encuentro ninguna buena estación- decia Jaquelin

-Ya la que sea- dijo Jesús

Y en eso momento llegaron una estación de radio de temas románticos y pacíficos, en es momento sonaba la canción de un grupo que no les gustaba mucho, pero la canción se la sabían de memoria ya que les encantaba la letra, en ese momento Isabel se dejo llevar por la música y con una voz muy dulce comenzó a cantar

_Nadie puede pisotear tu libertad  
Grita fuerte por si te quieren callar  
Nada puede detenerte  
Se tu tienes fe  
No te quedes con tu nombre  
Escrito en la pared...En la pared._

En ese momento la gente se acercaba y empezaban a dejar monedas en la gorra que había dejado en el piso, y a diferencia de otros la gente se quedo hasta que terminara de cantar

_Se censuran tus ideas ten valor  
No te rindas nunca siempre alza la voz  
Lucha fuerte y sin medidas  
No dejes de creer  
No te quedes con tu nombre  
Escrito en la pared...  
En la pared..._

_No pares no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No pares no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No tengas miedo a volar  
Vive tu vida..._

_No pares no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No pares no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No tengas miedo a volar  
Vive tu vida..._

_No construyas muros en tu corazón  
Lo que hagas siempre hazla por amor  
Pon la cara contra el viento  
No hay nada que perder  
No te quedes con tu nombre  
Escrito en la pared...  
En la pared..._

_No pares no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No pares no pares no  
No pares nunca de soñar  
No tengas miedo a volar  
Vive tu vida...  
Vive tu vida...  
no pare nunca del soñar  
Vive tu vida..._

En ese momento la gente comenzó a aplaudir y se retiraban.

-Wow creo que nos alcanza hasta para dos balones-dijo Miguel recogiendo la gorra de su hermana.

- Valla amiga tienes mucho talento, a la siguiente ya vamos a saber a quien decirle que nesecitamos dinero - dijo Jaquelin.

Isabel no atino a nada mas que reirse y seguir a los demas que iba corriendo a la tienda ma cercana

_Notas:_

_Lucia pertenece a Lucia de Misaki, muchas gracias por tu apoyo_

_Lily es perteciente a Lily de Wakabayashi a la cual le agradesco muchisimo el uso de su personaje._

_Mary le pertenece a Mariela Gonzales, Mary muchisimas gracias amiga sin ti este fic no podria ser continuado jaja ya que a la fanficjer se le tiene que precionar para que lo siga :p_

_Como ya saben todos los demas personajes, de mi anime preferido Capitan Tsubasa le pertenecen a sensei Yoichi Takahashi _

_Todos los demas niños; Isabel, Miguel, Jaquelin, Gabriel, Jesus y Marianita. Tanto como el padre Itachi y las hermanas son crecion mia, y claro se nota por los nombres tan mas originales jaja XDD_

_la cancion se llama: No Pares interpretada por: Dulce Maria de un grupito que antes me gustaba RBD, y unicamente utilise por la letra de la cancion_

Y como ya ni se lo que iba decir me retiro, esperen la continuacio...

Atte:Kary Fanime


	3. Recorar, es volver a pasar

2º Capitulo

Recordar, es volver a pasar por el corazon

Los niños corrieron a buscar una tienda y comprar un balón, ellos deseaban armar un equipo, Miguel sobretodo, el desde los 6 años, empezó a practicar este deporte, jugaban entre ellos y con algunos niños en las calles, hasta que los padres se negaron a dejar jugar a sus hijos con ellos, todos los niños del orfanato eran amables, tranquilos y educados (bueno todavía son niños y hacen travesuras pero nada tan malo), pero los padres de los niños los tachaban ya que ellos no tenían padres y los creían todo lo contrario por no tener una imagen responsable delante de ellos, aunque respetaban mucho al padre, creían que eso no debía intervenir, y a pesar de las constantes platicas en la iglesia de que los niños no tenían la culpa de los errores de sus padres y de no tenerlos, ellos no se daban por enterados y prohibían a los niños ni asercarce al orfanato, por esa razón los niños del orfanato dejaron de creer que alguien pudiera quererlos, y que solo se tenían a ellos, y empezaron a desconfiar de la gente que se les acercaba a ofrecerles apoyo, bueno, hasta ahora, por que eso esta apunto de cambiar.

Recordar es volver

A pasar por el corazón

Es sentir que está hoy

La emoción que nos abrigó.

Es mirar hacia atrás

A empezar otra vez

Con la fuerza para volver

A pasar por el corazón

En una banca del parque, dos personas conversaban...

- Roberto, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, no mejor no- pregunto Mary y después se negó a hacerla

-No Mary dime, todo lo que desees preguntar, somos amigos ¿No?- dijo Roberto con tanta humildad que a Mary no le quedo mas que preguntar

-Bueno, es que siempre he querido saber, ¿Por que dejaste Brasil?, disculpa la intromisión, pero se me hace extraño que con tu talento en el fútbol, tus logros y todo lo demás, hayas dejado tu país y no hayas vuelto a jugar- dijo Mary un tanto avergonzada, ya que sabia que su pregunta fue muy indiscreta

-No eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta- dijo Roberto haciendo que Mary lo volteara a ver

-La razón por la que vine a Japón es que vine a buscar a mi hermana- le explico Roberto a Mary dejándola intrigada

-¿Tienes una hermana? No lo sabia- le pregunto Mary- En realidad son pocos los que lo saben- le dijo el.

-y en serio disculpa las preguntas tan indiscretas pero, ¿ella se perdió o la viniste no se ha visitar?- pregunto Mary

Es llegar hasta acá

Y volver a seguir allá

Es creer que hay un fin

Y "había una vez" encontrar

Otra historia soñar

Nuevos caminos andar

Lo que un día será

Por el corazón pasará. -Mira creo que lo mejor es que te cuente todo desde un principio- le dijo Roberto y empezó a contar- Ella y yo perdimos a nuestro padres desde muy pequeños, ello eran de aquí de Japón, pero por una razón, la cual desconozco, se fueron a vivir a México, ya que parte de mi familia materna es de por aya, mi hermana , se llamaba Paloma, era desde que éramos pequeños una niña muy hermosa- le contaba Roberto a Mary con la nostalgia en la voz- ella nació en México, 7 años después nací yo, y mi padre consiguió empleo en Brasilia, y nos tuvimos que ir de México, apenas y en ese entonces yo tenia dos años, y cuando yo tenia apenas 5 años y ella 12 nuestros padres murieron en un accidente en coche, desde entonces vivimos con nuestros abuelos, eran personas maravillosas, pero aun ahí, la falta de nuestros padres nos afecto mucho, desde ese entonces Paloma tuvo que crecer tener 12 años y 20 a la vez, se encargo de mi, ella me cuidaba a mi, y conforme fuimos creciendo yo también la empecé a cuidar a ella, éramos inseparables, ella logro que me hicieran una prueba para meterme a un equipo de fútbol, a veces pienso que por ella soy lo que soy- le seguía contando a Mary haciendo que ella se conmoviera cada vez mas-después yo me volví un gran jugador me aceptaron en los mejores equipos y ya sabes lo demás y de repente me fui alejando de mi hermana, ella era una excelente bailarina y trabajaba de ciudad en ciudad ella y un grupo que hacían espectáculos, en uno de ellos, conoció a un hombre, lo único que se es que se llama Sebastián, el le mandaba regalos, hasta que logro conquístala, cuando ella fue a hacer un espectáculo en México, el le pidió matrimonio ella acepto y se casaron hay mismo, ella me invito a su boda y yo no fui, ya que tenias un partido muy importante ese mismo día, no se si ella me logro perdonar ya que elle siempre estuvo en todos los partidos que eran mas importantes para mi y yo ni si quiera fui a un evento a verla bailar- esto ultimo ya era un reproche así mismo- después nuestra comunicación fue a base da cartas y llamadas telefónica- el tono de su voz se hacia mas triste cada vez que Mary tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, mas sin embargo ella no lo hizo y lo dejo continuar hablando- 2 años después me hablo por teléfono comentándome que ya no podía mas con su matrimonio y no sabia que mas hacer y yo en lugar de pedirle que se fuera conmigo a Brasil le dije que se viniera para Japón y desde entonces solo recibí una carta de ella diciéndome que había llegado con bien a Japón y desde ese día hasta la fecha no he sabido nada de ella, no se donde esta, la vine a buscar y di con una persona que me informo que ya había encontrado la casa que teníamos aquí, cuando la encontré y me dijeron que esa casa había sido destruida y la persona que había ido a buscarla, no se había sabido mas de ella, en ese momento me sentí desesperado y me puse a tomar y tuve por ese tiempo el vicio del alcohol, tiempo después ya no sabia que mas hacer , tome un viaje en barco y ya queriéndome deshacer de mis penas me arroje al mar, y me salvo el capitán Ozora, el padre de Tsubasa, y por esa razón ahora estoy aquí contándote todo esto- concluyo Roberto (al fin diría yo)

-No se que decir, y disculpa que te haya hecho contarme tu historia y de verdad lo siento, y te prometo que yo te ayudare a buscar a tu hermana, lo juro- le prometió Mary

-Muchas gracias Mary, te lo agradezco mucho y deseo con toda mi alma que la vuelva a encontrar- le agradecido Roberto a Mary

-Cuentas conmigo Roberto, para algo son los amigos- le dijo Mary a Roberto dándole un calido abrazo, haciendo que la tristeza del rostro de Roberto desapareciera

-Bueno Mary, creo que ya te he robado mucho tiempo, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa- le dije Roberto a Mary

-No te preocupes, en estos días no e tenido mucho que hacer y pues no te preocupes- dijo Mary

-Bueno en ese caso espero que no te moleste si te invito a cenar en restauran que acaban de inaugurar, y me encantaría tu compañía- dijo Roberto aprovechándose de lo que había dicho Mary

-La verdad me gustaría ir mas no puedo salir de noche ya que, no me gusta que Lucia se quede sola ya que mis padres trabajan de noche- Pretexto Mary ya que no le parecía salir con un hombre de noche y mas si ese hombre estaba enamorado de ella

-Bueno si de noche no puedes te invito a desayunar- dijo Roberto (este hombre es un aprovechado, aprovecha lo que dice Mary en su beneficio, ya que yo lo hice haci)

-De acuerdo- acepto ahora si Mary

Después de eso se despidieron con un abrazo, el pícaro de Roberto le beso la dos manos, lo que hizo que Mary quisiera salir corriendo, pero solo le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta y salio lo mas rápido posible del parque.

En el campo de juegos, se vivían otro tipo de cosas, el equipo Nakatsu no hacia más que entrenar ya que estaban próximas las pruebas para seleccionar a los jugadores que representarían a la ciudad de Nipón, todos estaban muy entusiasmados y las tres chicas que estaban en las tribunas también estaban muy al pendiente.

En las Gradas...

-Ya están cerca las pruebas y al parecer los chicos estaban en perfectas condiciones- Dijo Lily

-Claro que si, Tsubasa aunque no entrene siempre esta en perfectas condiciones- Exclamo la eterna enamorada de Tsubasa, Sanae

-Ay, Dios, Sanae queda claro que estas súper-mega-hiper-ultra-recontra-enamoradísima de Tsubasa, pero ya bájale no- Comento la Mexicana, lo cual provoco la risa de Lucia y su carcajada no fue desapercibida por el tierno castaño de linda sonrisa, el portador de la playera numero 11 el lindo Taro Misaki (jaja me gusta que puedo hacerle) el cual le dedico una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Lucia sintiera mariposa en la panza.

- Y hablando de enamoradas- comento Lily lo que provoco ahora el sonrojo de Lucia y la carcajada ahora de Sanae

- Ja, pero checa niña que Lu y yo no somos las únicas- dijo Nakazawa provocando que Lily simplemente se mirara las uñas- y es que no lo podía evitar ella estaba enamorada de el fabuloso portero Genzo Wakabayashi, el cual solo la veía como una amiga ya que tenia compromiso con una de las alumnas del colegio San Francis, la "linda" y superficial de Antonella Ducastello, una españolita capaz de poner neurótico a quien sea, lo que hacia sentir a Lily decepcionada de los gustos de Genzo, y sin antes decir que se ponía celosa cuando los veía juntos.

-En fin, mejor lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es dejar solo a los chicos para que puedan entrenar a gusto, mejor veámonos- Dijo Lucia, después de un momento de silencio entre ellas

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Lily empezando a irse hiendo las demás con ella.

En el campo...

-Vamos muchachos, tenemos que entrenar muy duro, para el campeonato- dijo Ishiaky Ryo muy entusiasmado por las pruebas.

-Tienes toda la razón-Comento Manabu- Oye Tsubasa no estas nervioso por saber quienes quedaran seleccionados- le pregunto a Tsubasa

-¿Qué?, TU CREES QUE TSUBASA DEBERIA ESTAR NERVIOSO SON TODOS LOS DEMAS QUIENES DEBERIA MORIRSE DE MIEDO- Le grito Ryo al pobre de Manabu (poshito)

-yo nada más decía- contesto Manabu

-No Ryo el tiene toda la razón, hay muchos buenos jugadores, y claro Manabu estoy algo nervioso, pero se que lograremos quedar en el equipo-Dijo Tsubasa con mucha decisión

-Si Tsubasa, pero que les parece si para bajar los nervios jugamos un partido- dijo Taro

-SIII!- gritaron en coro todo el equipo y se dividieron para empezar el juego

Mientras en otro lugar...

Varios chicos estaban jugando fútbol (como no se enfadan del mismo juego ¬¬) Estaban en dos equipos uno de chicas y otros chicos, como ya sabrán solo eran 3 niñas y tres niños.

Les explicare brevemente como estaban colocados: En el equipo de las chicas; Isabel, como portera, Marianita como defensa y Jaquelin como delantera y en el de chicos; Jesús en la portería, Gabriel en la defensa y Miguel en el ataque.

-Vamos Miguel, no dejes que Jaqui te la quite- le decía Jesús a Miguel

-De aquí no pasas Micky- le advertía Jaqui a Miguel, el cual simplemente le hizo un tunelito aprovechando la posición de Jaquelin e hiendo hacia donde Marianita la cual como le tenia miedo al balón solo atino a quitarse del medio y darle chancee de pasar.

- Ah!- grito Marianita lo cual hizo que Miguel sonriera

-Mariana!- le grito Jaqui a Marianita enojada- Tu puedes Isa detenlo!!

-¡Vamos hermanita, haber si me logras detener!- le grito Miguel a su hermana y le aventó un buen balonazo, el cual la niña no logro detener, pero estuvo a punto, y el salto que dio le provoco torcerse la pierna.

-AUCH, auch, auch- se quejaba Isabel, y todos se le acercaban preguntando "¿Estas bien?"

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Gabriel

-NO no se preocupen tanto yo puedo ir sola al hogar- decía ella

-Mejor vamos contigo- dijo Miguel

-Ya dije que no, yo me voy- dijo Isabel con el carácter que tenia- enserio no quiero ser molestia (de tal palo tal astilla) mejor me voy y si quieren ir conmigo, mejor me quedo- finalizo Isabel, haciendo que le hicieran caso.

-De acuerdo, pero ve con cuidado- le dijo su hermano y ella se retiro del lugar

Isabel y Miguel eran los mejores amigos y se protegían mucho, ella siempre veía en el a un padre y el en ella a una madre, si esto suena extraño pero ellos sabían que ellos eran la única familia que tenían y eso era lo primordial.

Mientras Isabel iba rumbo al hogar empezó a recordar las cosas que la madre Tomoyo les decía cuando se peleaban entre ellos, les recordaba que los hermanos son los mejores amigos y conforme van creciendo se hacen mas unidos, recordó las clases del padre Itachi sobre los cambios en la adolescencia, ellos dejaban de ser unos niñitos para convertirse en unos verdaderos adolescentes.

El cielo que miro

Es el mismo de ayer

Solo que cambiamos

La forma de ver.

De niño mi cielo

Era un barrilete

Hoy ya no lo encuentro

Estoy diferente.

Y sobre todo recordó a su madre mas bien dicho lo que la madre Tomoyo les contó a ella y a Miguel de ella...

--_Flash Back--_

_Hace 6 años..._

-_Niños tengo que comentarles que yo no conocí mucho ha su mama, ella murió poco después de que yo entrara a verla- contesto la hermana Tomoyo después de que los mellizos Isabel y Miguel le preguntaron como era su mama- Pero el poco tiempo que estuve con ella puedo asegurarles que era muy hermosa y que los amaba mucho._

_-¿Y por que se murió mi mamita?- pregunto Miguel con la ternura que caracteriza a un niño de 6 años._

_-Mira Miguel- dijo la hermana, sabia que no podía mentirles y decirle lo mismo que le dicen a todos lo demás niños huérfanos, el mismo cuento de que "por que dios así lo quiso" medito y después les contesto- Murió poquito después de que ustedes nacieran, ella los amaba tanto, que se esforzó demasiado para que nacieran con bien, por eso insisto en decirles que ella los amaba demasiado._

_-¿Mi mamita murió por nuestra culpa?- pregunto Isabel que aunque era mas chiquita que Miguel era mas viva._

_-No claro que no, ella murió por amor, el amor mas puro que puede haber- después de este comentario de la hermana Tomoyo, Isabel ya no dijo nada pero ella en el fondo creía que la muerte de su madre había sido por su culpa, a diferencia de Miguel que si creyó en las palabras de la hermana._

_-¿Y mi papa?- pregunto Isabel después de un momento de silencio_

_-La verdad no se de el, cuando tu madre estaba en el hospital nunca se apareció y según lo que me comento una de las enfermeras me comento de que había llegado sola, y que fue una trabajadora la única que sabia de ella, pero pocos días después la fui a buscar pero ella se había marchado a trabajar a no se donde- les contó la hermana- pero mis niños la verdad no se mas de su padre y siendo sincera lo único que sabemos de su familia es que su madre se llamaba Paloma..._

--_Fin Flash Back_--

"Mi madre era una mujer hermosa y se llamaba Paloma" "no se de donde vengo ni quien soy en realidad"" ¿Qué será de mi padre? ¿Acaso nos quería? ¿Estará vivo? ¿Por qué no nos busco? ¿No nos habrá querido?" todas estas cosas pasaban por la mente de una niña de 12 años, Isabel era muy consiente y sabia que debería averiguar todo eso para saber quien era en realidad. Y el hecho de que creía que por ella había muerto su madre, que su padre los había abandonado y que nadie la quería, eran muchas penas para una niña de 12 años, y el hecho de solo recordarlas ya la ponían mal.

Olvidos de antes

Recuerdos que duelen

Hoy quiero encontrarte

Otra vez barrilete.

Tal vez remontarte

Y ser el de siempre

Es una manera

Para no perderme.

Pero las penas se van y el recuerdo es lo único que queda, pero las verdaderas lecciones de la vida, siempre se recuerdan y siempre te liberan, y eso era una de las lecciones que ella debía aprender...

Y si en el camino

El viento me tuerce

Y cambio de ruta

Y todo se muere.

Aunque la tormenta

Arrase mis sueños

Yo seguiré siendo

El niño de siempre.

"Recordar es volver a pasar por el corazón"


	4. Tiempos Mejores

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Siempre vendrán tiempos (y personas) mejores

México D.F.

Los años no pasan en balde, todos crecemos unos se vuelven viejitos lindos y otros no tanto Sebastián de los Ángeles, que miraba con desprecio a toda la gente y cuando miraba a su alrededor sentía un gran vació, el años atrás lo tenia todo, una carrera intachable como Psicoanalista, unos excelentes amigos y una hermosa esposa, tenia todo, pero sus celos, su falta de aprecio a su mujer y su falta de carácter lo hicieron estancarse en un charco, que después se convirtió en un mas de desesperación.

A la partida de su esposa, se le vio envuelto en el pero escándalo que se puede encontrar un Psicoanalista, Violencia Intrafamiliar, después con una mala reputación sus "amigos" se vieron en la necesidad de abandonarlo, pero eso era lo que menos le afectaba, lo que mas le dolía era que, ella se había ido.

La mujer que amo con toda su alma y no supo valorar, la que le inspiraba toda su inspiración para salir adelante y ahora, ahora no tenia nada.

Nipón- Japón

En el hogar…

Isabel llego al hogar y se fue directo a su habitación que compartía con Jaquelin, Marianita y dos chicas más de 16 y 15 años, en la habitación había tres camas individuales y una matrimonial, en las individuales dormían Jaquelin, y las chicas de 15 y 16 años, mientras que Isabel y Marianita compartían la matrimonial. Ella se fue directo al tocador, y saco una pequeña cajita la mas chica de las 5 que había, la abrió y empezó a sonar una musiquita de cuna, era una cajita de música, con una bailarina de ballet y un espejo y tenia una especie de mini-cajón, de donde ella saco una cadena muy hermosa con un ángel adornándola, era un tesoro para ella, era la única cosa que pudo encontrar de su madre, la cajita se la regalo el padre Itachi en su séptimo cumpleaños y la cadena se la había dado la hermana Luz, la cual había retirado del cuerpo inerte de Paloma en el momento de su entierro, para que sus hijo tuvieran un recuerdo de ella, también había otra en el equipaje que llevaba, era exactamente igual, al parecer era un regalo para uno de ellos (recuerden que ella supo que eran mellizos hasta el momento del parto), la cual ahora conservaba Miguel.

Isabel, se acomodo en la cama, y se coloco la cadena abrió la cajita, dejo que la calida música de cuna la hiciera descansar, parece ridículo a su edad, pero, a ella no le importaba ya que cuando se ponía la cadena y escuchaba la música, sentía que su madre estaba ahí.

Desde muy pequeñita

Conocí la soledad

Y sentí mucho miedo

En medio de la oscuridad

Comprendí que la vida

No era fácil para mí

Que tendría que luchar

Si es que quería ser feliz

Y pensé... algún día lo lograre

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores

Rato después, ella despertó y de su pie desapareció el dolor y se olía una fresca brisa perfumada de claveles, ella se sentía mucho mejor, se puso de pie.

-¡Gracias mamita tu siempre sabes como ayudarme!-dijo Isabel al momento que levantaba la mirada una leve brisa besaba su mejillas y una onda calida abrazaba su cuerpo como un abrazo y sus ojos brillaban y cambiaban su color de azul celeste a un azul cielo.

En un pequeño callejón…

Los chicos seguían jugando (no se cansan) mientras las chicas los miraban con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Marianita

-No, no, un ratito más- decía Jesús.

-Vamos nos tenemos que ir peque, tenemos que ir a ver como sigue Isa- le dijo Jaquelin

-En eso tiene la razón- apoyo Gabriel

-Vayan ustedes, yo iré a ver si el estadio ya se desocupo, quiero "chutar" a la portería de un estadio de verdad- dijo Miguel muy alegre

-¿No que muy preocupado por tu hermana?- cuestiono Jaquelin

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, si me quieren acompañar bien, ah! Cierto, tenemos que obedecer a mama Jaquelin, por que ella sabe todo bla bla y yo soy un tonto bla bla- dijo Miguel molestando a Jaquelin, e imitando su voz.

-Ya veras, enano- le grito Jaquelin, al momento en que empezaban a correr, pero lo que Jaquelin no previo es que era otra de las trampas de Miguel para que lo siguieran, y llevarlos justo al estadio.

En la entrada del estadio…

- Ja, no que la muy muy- seguía molestando Miguel ya entrando al estadio, y ya Jaquelin muy cerca de el, y todos los demás chicos siguiéndolos para evitar la masacre.

Mientras que ellos se perseguían un hombre sentado en las gradas los observaba de forma a las ves muy extrañadas y a las ves muy divertidas.

-Los niños de ahora- decía el señor a si mismo de forma divertida

Jaquelin seguía persiguiendo a Miguel al cual se le cayó el balón de las manos, y trataba de recuperarlo sin dejar de huir de la furia de la chica.

-Ven acá "zángano" endemoniado- le gritaba a Miguel, al momento que recupero el balón y con una patada se lo llevo a la rodilla y comenzaba a "dominarlo" mientras corría a la ves, después constantemente bajaba el balón, y le hacia tunelitos a la chica, lo cual llamo la atención del señor que se hallaba en las gradas.

Poco después de ser una pelea entre ellos se convirtió en un partido los cuatro contra Miguel, intentaban pararlo, pero ya el chico estaba mas que inspirado, el cual se acerco a la portería e hizo un tiro muy conocida "la tijerita" pero su tiro tenia su estilo marcado.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!- Gritaba eufórico Miguel que se sentía muy contento el no sabia por que pero el fútbol era más que un juego, ya era su pasión.

Fui buscando el amor

Lo encontré en una playa

Y solamente me dejo

Una astilla clavada

Justo aquí en mi corazón

Y uno que otro fantasma

Dentro de mi habitación

Y pensé... algún día lo encontrare

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores

-Ay no!- decían los otros chicos los cuales, ya conocían el potencial de Miguel y no les sorprendía ni en lo mas mínimo.

-Ahora si ya vamonos- dijo Miguel tranquilito.Lo cual hizo que los chicos soltaran una carcajada y que las chicas elevaran su mirada al cielo, como una expresión de "Milagro"

-Esperen- grito una voz, lo cual hizo que los chicos empezaran a correr, Miguel como se regreso por el balón, fue atrapado con facilidad.

-Suélteme- ordeno Miguel

-A pero si eres tu, tu y tus amigos me sacan canas verdes, no pueden irse a ensuciar a otra parte- dijo unos de los vigilantes.

-Nosotros, so...solo queremos jugar- dijo Miguel liberándose del vigilante.

-Suelte al niño- grito otra voz al vigilante- el niño viene conmigo

-Pero señor, este niño es un muerto de hambre (me pase!) no debe estar aquí- dijo el vigilante.

-No me importa, y no le permito que se refiera así al niño- dijo el señor defendiendo al niño el no sabia por que pero le daba mucho coraje que el niño fuese maltratado así.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a prohibirme nada- le dice el vigilante al señor con mucho coraje

-Pues usted tampoco tiene ningún derecho de maltratarlo así- le dijo el señor al vigilante lazando una mirada que lo intimido y lo obligo a soltar al niño que segundos antes jalaba de la camisa, y sin nada que decir el vigilante se marcho.

-Gra… gracias señor- le dijo Miguel al señor que lo había defendido.

-De nada, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al niño, con cierta preocupación.

-Si, señor- le dijo el niño sonriendo, ante la muestra de aprecio del señor.- Bueno me tengo que ir o si ni me van a regañar.- Le dijo al señor apunto de irse

-Espera- dijo el señor deteniéndolo- ¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto el señor, Miguel sabia bien que no debía aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos, pero el señor le inspiro mucha confianza y aparte tenia mucha hambre.

- Si señor mucha- dijo dedicándole un sonrisa y aceptando la mano amiga del señor, y acompañándolo a un restaurante cercano.

-Me llamo Miguel mucho gusto- dijo Miguel antes de marcharse con el extraño.

-Mucho gusto Miguel, soy Roberto Hongo el gusto es mió. Le dijo Roberto pasando su mano sobre su hombro, lo que a ambos les hizo sentir que ya se conocían.

Conocí cien países

Siempre me gusto viajar

Gente muy diferente

Muchas formas de pensar

Pero la pobre gente

La que siempre sufre y da

Esa no era distinta

En todas partes era igual

Y pensé... solamente les diré

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores

En el hogar…

Los chicos llegaron corriendo al hogar, se habían llevado un buen susto, pero lo que los asustaba mas es que habían agarrado a Miguel.

-Padre Itachi!, Hermana Luz!, Hermana Atsuno!- gritaban los niños desesperados.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Niños que pasa?- Pregunto el padre Itachi preocupado.

-Padre, padrecito, Miguel, miguel- empezó a contar Jaquelin

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?! – Pregunto Isabel asustada que había escuchado todo desde el segundo piso del hogar.

-Lo agarro un policía, en el campo de fútbol, cuando fuimos a jugar- soltó de golpe Jesús, que a su edad no tenia todavía el tacto para decir las cosas, claro no había pasado a mayores, pero ellos no lo sabían.

-No puede ser!- dijo el padre Itachi, los ahí presentes nunca que algo así llegara a pasar, la primera en reaccionar fue Isabel que lo único que logro hacer después de salir del shock, fue salir corriendo del hogar hacia el campo. Nadie se atrevió a pararle ya que cuando reaccionaron ya se había ido.

Cruzando la calle apresuro más el paso y choco con una joven muy linda de 23 años, de cabello corto, delgada y de unos ojos muy lindos, que alcanzo a detener su caída.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la joven, pero al ver los ojos de la niña humedecidos, se dio cuenta de la repuesta.

-Discúlpeme- le dijo Isabel a la joven

-No hay de que, ¿Qué tiene chiquita?- le dijo a la joven a Isabel con una mirada calida que le hizo sentir tranquilidad.

- ¡A mi hermano lo agarro la policía!- le dijo a la joven echándose a llorar, y la joven no atino mas que a abrazarla.

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso mi niña, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes tus papas lo van a ayudar!- le dijo la joven en busca de un consuelo para la niña, pero ese comentario empeoro las cosas.

-Es, es, es que… yo…no tengo… papas- dijo Isabel con la voz cortada por el llanto, eso hizo que la joven la abrazara con más fuerza.

-Hay mi niña, pobrecilla, no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar- le dijo la joven.

-No tiene que tenerme lastimas señorita, yo no quiero la compasión por nadie- le aclaro Isabel a la joven.

-No lo hago por compasión, simplemente te quiere ayudar- le dijo la joven dándole una calida sonrisa.

-DE VERDAD!- Exclamo Isabel sorprendida, por fin alguien le ofrecía ayuda, no lastima- Mu…muchas gracias- dijo Isabel aun sorprendida.

-No hay de que, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la joven.

-Me bautizaron con el nombre de Ana Isabel, mucho gusto, pero mis amigos me dicen Isa- dijo Isabel dándole un sonrisa muy tierna, lo cual conmovió aun mas a la joven.

-Mucho gusto Isa, me llamo Mary del Río mucho gusto en conocerte- le dijo Mary a Isabel- y ahora vamos a ayudar a tu hermano.

Escuchaba noticias

Hoy en la televisión

Muertos y mal heridos

Desde irlanda hasta ecuador

Caras distorsionadas

Por el hambre y la ansiedad

Fueron ríos de sangre

Lo que pude imaginar

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores

Avanzaron dos, tres cuadras, cuando se oía que alguien llamaba a Mary, las dos voltearon a ver y un niño de tierna sonrisa se les acercaba corriendo y detrás de el caminaba un señor rollizo que cargaba un caballete y una caja de pinturas y pinceles.

-Mary, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo el niño a Mary

-Hola Tarito, Bien gracias- le contesto sonriendo a Taro- Señor Ichiro, gusto en verlo- saludo al padre del niño

-Hola Mary- le contesto con gusto el señor.

- Ah! Disculpen la descortesía, Señor Ichiro, Taro, les presento a Isabel, Isabel te presento a Ichiro y Taro.-presento Mary

-Hola pequeña- saludo con la mano el señor Ichiro, la niña estrecho la suya pero con la cabeza agachada.-Mucho gusto- contesto Isabel, lo que hizo que el señor Ichiro sonriera, con el carisma de su hijo se sorprendía que pudiese haber niños que fuesen tímidos.

-Hola Isabel, mucho gusto en conocerte- estrecho la mano buscándole la mirada, hasta que logro que sus miradas se cruzaran, ella al instante se sonrojo y el se quedo con la impresión de la mirada mas tierna que había visto (claro para el Isabel es la chica de la tierna mirada y Lucia la de la bella mirada, que no se vayan a confundir), mientras que ella pensaba "que niño tan encantador y amable".

-E..El gus…to es mío- dijo Isabel aun mas sonrojada, "en que estas pensando chicos tan lindos, ya tienen novia" "¿Novia?" "No a mi eso no debería importarme eso no me incumbe" "pero en serio es muy lindo" pensaba Isabel apoyándose y contradiciéndose a si misma.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos algo que hacer- dijo Mary, lo ultimo dirigiéndose a Isabel, la cual asintió solamente. Se despidieron y continuaron su camino. Mary iba haciéndose una idea de la situación de la niña, imagino a un joven de 17 años llevado en una patrulla, una persona cercana llamando a todo mundo y a la niña oyendo detrás de la puerta todo lo que decían y salía corriendo a desahogarse, en realidad Mary no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era la vida de la niña, pero aunque trataba de no hacerlo se compadecía por ella y no lo podía evitar. De repente se noto que Isabel se detenía frente a un local, y miraba directamente hacia la puerta, y de repente corrió hacia ella.

-¡MIGUEL!-Grito Isabel, haciendo que su hermano se volteara y la abrazaba.

-¡Hermanita!, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto a Isabel cuando vio lagrimas en los ojos de su melliza.

-¿Qué, que paso?- le habla fuerte dándole un golpe en la nuca- Me tenias muerta del susto, pensé que algo malo te había pasado- regaña al chico.

-Pero no me paso nada- le dijo abrazándola. Mientras Mary y Roberto seguían con la cara de ¿que onda? Y sobre todo Mary que creía encontrarse con un joven mayor no con un niño.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien- dijo Isabel ya tranquila.

-Ah! Disculpa Mary, el es mi hermano Miguel, Miguel ella es Mary- presento Isabel.

-Hola- saludo a Miguel y después miro a Roberto con una cara de diversión.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Miguel- bueno Isabel te presento al señor que me ayudo Roberto Hongo, Roberto mi hermanita-Presento Miguel.

Isabel se volteo y estrecho la mano, ahora levantando la mirada y pronunciando un "mucho gusto" mientras Roberto había caído en una fuerte impresión.

Creí que frente a el había una aparición o mas bien una muestra de el poder de dios, y el sabia bien que ya paso la tempestad y ya venia un tiempo mejor.

Vivo con la esperanza

De mirar un cielo azul

De dejar en los niños

Aunque sea un rayo de luz

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores


	5. Mi primer amor a mil hora

-Bueno Isabel te presento al señor que me ayudo Roberto Hongo, Roberto mi hermanita-Presento Miguel

-Bueno Isabel te presento al señor que me ayudo Roberto Hongo, Roberto mi hermanita-Presento Miguel.

Isabel se volteo y estrecho la mano, ahora levantando la mirada y pronunciando un "mucho gusto" mientras Roberto había caído en una fuerte impresión.

Creí que frente a el había una aparición o mas bien una muestra de el poder de dios, y el sabia bien que ya paso la tempestad y ya venia un tiempo mejor.

--

Capitulo 4

Mi primer Amor a mil por hora.

-Mucho gusto, Maria Isabel para servirle- dijo Isabel con una sonrisa iluminándole la carita.

-Hola nena, el gusto el mió- le dijo Roberto a Isa hincándose un poco para poder quedar a su estatura y darle un apretón de manos viéndola de frente. La sonrisa, los ojos de la niña, su manera de hablar, era como volver el tiempo y mirara a aloma de nuevo, esos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Roberto en un breve tiempo.

-¿Estas bien Roberto?- Pregunto Mary, claramente la mirada de Roberto torno de inmediato a un tono de melancolía, que Mary había apreciado ya que lo había visto antes cuando el le contó su historia y la de su hermana.

- Si, no te preocupes- dijo Roberto regresando de sus pensamientos y reincorporándose, dejando a Isabel y a Miguel con cara de ¿que onda?, y a Mary con ganas de decirle, _"En serio ¿Qué te Pasa?", _pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, podría preguntarle en otro momento.

-Bueno, yo invite a Miguel a comer este local vende muy buena comida, espero que quieran acompañarnos- dijo Roberto invitando a Isabel y claramente también a Mary.

-No señor muchas gracias pero no, vamonos Miguel tenemos que irnos ya al hogar- dijo Isabel, negándose a la invitación.

-Pero Isa, podemos quedarnos un ratito, el señor Roberto nos esta invitando- dijo Miguel, tratando de convencer a Isabel.

-No Miguel, ya causamos muchas molestias- dijo Isabel (si que es terca!!)

-No Para mi no es ninguna molestia, se los aseguro, lo hago con mucho gusto, y pues no me puedes negar una invitación, ya que yo ayude a tu hermano, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por mi- dijo Roberto, convenciendo a Isabel mirándola al rostro, lo que provoco que la niña hiciese como que se desesperaba y después sonriera.

-Esta bien- dijo Isabel, después Roberto como todo un caballero abrió la puerta y pasaron Isabel y Miguel corriendo a buscar mesa, después Roberto hizo un ademán de pase usted a Mary, la cual sonrió y entro al local…

En el parque…

Lucia estaba a la sombra de un árbol, ella estaba concentrada en un libro, que no vio que un chico la observaba de lejos, estaba muy entretenida leyendo "Mi primer Amor" , un clásico libro que suelen leer las adolescentes (bueno aquí en Acapulco por lo menos si).

Al cerrar su libro se dio cuenta de que ella presentaba todo los síntomas de una enamorada: se ponía nerviosa cuando el estaba cerca, le gustaba verlo sonreír y que sobretodo que la volteara a ver, le gustaba todo de ese chico, su forma de ser de actuar, y sobre todo, la alegría que sentía al solo hecho de estar el cerca.

Si y eso era claro Lucia estaba enamorada nadamas y nadamenos que de el numero 11 del Nakatsu, el lindo Taro Misaki.

"Si ya no tengo ninguna duda, estoy que muero por el" pensaba Lucia, en el momento que alguien se le acerco.

-Hola Lu- Saludo Taro, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y no cuadraba palabra.

-Amm, Estem, Hola Taro, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Lucia saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos y llevándose la mano a la mejilla para que Taro no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Muy bien ¿Y tu?- pregunto Taro, sentándose al lado de ella.

-También gracias- Lucia logro salir de su sonrojo.

-Y… ¿Qué hacías?- pregunto Taro, buscando entablar conversación o por lo menos quedarse un rato mas cerca de ella.

-¿Yo? Estem… Nada- decía Lucia buscando con su mano atrás el libro que leía en un principio, al parecer ella no quería que se diera cuenta. Cosa que no logro.

-Yo creo que si- dijo Taro quitándole el libro- ¿Mi primer amor?- se cuestiono Taro leyendo el titulo.

Ahora si Lucia sentía que su estomago le estaba por explotar.

En el Restaurante…

-Mmm… si que estuvo rica la comida muchísimas gracias- agradeció Miguel y su forma de hacerlo hizo reír a Roberto y a Mary.

-De verdad muchas gracias- dijo Isabel

-No es nada, me da mucho gusto conocerlos, son unos niños muy agradables y simpáticos- les dijo Roberto.

-Niños… ¿me podrían decir algo?- pregunto Mary.

- Si lo que desees- dijo Miguel amablemente.

-Ustedes no saben algo de su pasado, de casualidad, nadie les ha dicho como llegaron al hogar- Pregunto Mary, ya que estaba muy interesada en seguir ayudando a esos niños.

-La verdad no sabemos mucho- dijo Isabel y su voz hizo que Mary se arrepintiera de haberlo preguntado, pero ella necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudarlos.

-Solo sabemos lo que nos ha dicho la hermana Tomoyo- dijo Miguel, comprendiendo que Isabel no sabía como decirlo y sabiendo que Mary quería ayudarlos.

-Me lo podías contar, me gustaría no se ayudarles a saber de su familia, talvez y no se, encontremos a alguien- dijo Mary acercándose a Isabel y pasando su mano por el cabello de la niña como un gesto de cariño, que Isabel correspondió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Miguel mirando a Roberto, quien había puesto su mano en le hombro del niño, también como gesto de cariño y de apoyo.

-La hermana Tomoyo nos contó, que mi mama…- Miguel empezaba a contar y tardo en decir lo que iba a decir, como queriendo olvidarlo- mi mama…murió.- dijo Miguel, en ese momento Roberto sintió como un golpe al pecho, pero pensó que alo mejor había sido que había comido muy rápido.

-¿Y ustedes saben de que murió?- pregunto Roberto, presionándose el pecho.

-Mi mama murió por nuestra culpa- dijo Isabel con una voz muy fría, haciendo que Mary y Roberto se sorprendieran de ello.

-No digas eso- pidió Miguel, el también sintió que eso era como un golpe al corazón- La hermana Tomoyo dijo que no fue culpa nuestra.

-Si lo fue Miguel, mi mama no hubiera muerto si nosotros no hubiéramos nacido, ella murió por que nosotros naciéramos, ella se sacrifico por nosotros, nos amaba y nosotros la matamos- Dijo Isabel con un nudo en la garganta y al borde del llanto.

-No digas eso, pequeña, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de nada, si tu mamita murió, fue por que así tenia que ser, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, de nada, ella por amor los tuvo y eso lo hizo por que ella así lo quiso, ustedes no la mataron- dijo Roberto, mirando a ambos niños con ternura y acercándose a Isabel dándole un abrazo calido, mientras Mary se acercaba a Miguel y le pasaba la mano por el hombro y le limpiaba la carita de las lagrimas.

-El tiene toda la razón, los niños no tienen la culpa de nada, y ustedes son los únicos, óiganme, los únicos que no tienen que culparse por ello y como dijo Roberto "Fue por que así tenia que ser"- dijo Mary consolando a los niños y dándole la razón a Roberto.

-Ves Isa, ellos también lo creen- dijo Miguel a su hermana haciendo que esta intentara sonreír.

- Ustedes, sabe algo más de su familia.- Pregunto Roberto.

-No nada más- dijo Miguel.

-No se preocupen estoy segura de que encontraremos a su familia lo…- Y antes que Mary prometiese algo, empezó a sonar su teléfono celular.-Permítanme- dijo Mary, ya que eso solía pasarle a menudo, cuando estaba tratando asuntos importantes.

-Bueno- dijo Mary levantándose y dirigiéndose al tocador

-Mary, hija, necesito que vengas por nosotros, tu madre y yo ya regresamos, tu madre ya no quería estar lejos de ustedes- Decía el padre de Mary (Por cierto Mariela, ¿Cómo se llaman?, ¿Me los puedes prestar?: P)

-Hay Papa, otra vez me agarran en mal momento, voy para el aeropuerto, espérenme donde están y por favor, esta vez no se vengan yendo yo para haya- dijo Mary a su padre. En ese instante regreso a la mesa.

-Discúlpenme chicos, me tengo que retirar- anuncio Mary

-Ay no!- se quejo Miguel- yo quería seguir conversando.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que haremos esto mas seguido, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Mary mirando a Isabel y a Miguel.

-De acuerdo- respondió Roberto, haciendo que Mary se riera, ya que se dio cuenta de que lo había excluido.

-Yo también- dijo Miguel dándole un abrazo a Mary.

-¿Y tu Isa?- pregunto Mary a Isabel que no estaba muy convencida.

-De acuerdo- dijo Isabel sonriendo.

-Bueno chicos creo que también es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestras respectivas casas- dijo Roberto, un rato después del postre.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Miguel.

-También yo- dijo Isabel

-Niños- dijo Roberto- ¿les molesta si los acompaño? – pregunto

-¿Así como un papá?- pregunto Miguel.

-Digamos que mejor como un tío, ¿les parece?- pregunto Roberto

-A mi si TIO- Dijo Miguel

-A mi tampoco, tío- dijo Isabel, al escuchar esto Roberto por alguna razón se sentía… feliz.

Ya en el aeropuerto…

Mary buscaba y buscaba, a su padres, pareciera como si su vida dependiera de ello, _"Hay mama, papa, no se habrán ido, hay si que me molesta que hagan eso"_- pensaba Mary, en ese momento tropezó con alguien a quien se le cayeron todas las carpetas que llevaba en mano.

-Disculpe ¿Esta bien?- pregunto el joven con el que había chocado

_Hay tantos pensamientos  
que habitan mi cabeza  
y aun en el silencio  
no encuentro la respuesta  
En esta noche fría  
necesito de un abrazo  
y no encuentro la salida  
y me duele tanta confusión. _

Mary se encontró con una mirada muy distinta a las que ya conocía y su corazón latía a mil por hora, esa mirada era profunda, seria y muy pacifica a la vez, ella se perdió en esa mirada, que por solo un segundo ya había hecho que se sintiera en el cielo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo, el joven al ver que Mary no respondía.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo Mary como quien cae del cielo- disculpa

-No hay problema- Dijo el joven quien le dedico una sonrisa a Mary, la cual casi se desmaya de la emoción, pero logro controlarse.

-Discúlpame, estoy algo distraída- dijo Mary hincándose a recogerle las carpetas.

-No se moleste, yo me encargo, y no se preocupe suele pasar- dijo el joven demostrándose todo un caballero, evitando que Mary se hincara, y el agachándose por las carpetas y con una cortes reverencia, retirándose.

-Tenga un buen día- le dijo el joven retirándose.

-Igualmente, y disculpa- dijo Mary, haciendo que este se riera y dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual el respondió con una mirada de interés.

_No, que no, que no, que no,  
que no,que no  
Y paso los días  
y paso las noches  
una a una a mil por hora  
y paso los días  
y paso las noches  
una a una a mil por hora  
a mil a mil por hora  
a mil a mil por hora  
_

De vuelta al parque…

Lucia, estaba que le daba un ataque de nervios, Taro no solo se quedo callado si no que la estaba viendo con seriedad, cosa que no había hecho nunca.

-Lucia ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Le pregunto Taro

-Estem…Si, si porque no- dijo Lucia Nerviosa

-¿Estas enamorada de alguien?- pregunto Taro.

-Si- contesto Lucia con la cabeza abajo.

- Te molesta si te pregunto, ¿De Quien?- pregunto Taro.

-Hay Taro, la verdad, no me molesta pero no te puedo contestar- dijo Lucia aun sin querer mirara a Taro.

-Lucia, ¿Por qué no me miras?, ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?- pregunto Taro

-No Taro claro que no- dijo Lucia ahora si mirándolo.

-Lucia antes de cualquier cosa te quiero decir que yo te quiero mucho, y no me gustaría que me perdieras la confianza.-Dijo Taro, haciendo que Lucia lo mirara a los ojos- Y creo que también yo te tengo que tenértela a ti- siguió diciendo Taro haciendo que Lucia, se quedara extrañada.

-Lucia, eres una chica, muy linda, muy agradable, eres la persona, mas simpática que he conocido y sobre todo la niña mas dulce, creo que por eso te quiero tanto, y tan bien por eso…- Taro se animo a decirlo- Me gustas mucho.

Lucia se quedo quieta, su corazón latía rápidamente, y sus ojos se humedecían.

-Discúlpame Lucia dije algo malo, te hice sentir mal- dijo Taro al darse cuenta de las lagrimas que se presentaban en sus ojos.

-No Taro, para nada, la verdad es que estas lágrimas son de alegría, tú también me gustas mucho- le dijo Lucia haciendo que los ojos de Taro brillaran de emoción.

_Entre tantas miradas  
busco el amor a ciegas  
alguien que sin palabras  
me haga sentir princesa  
Quiero vivir mi vida  
siempre a corazón abierto  
y hallar una salida  
y dejar atrás al miedo._

- Entonces Lu, si tú me gustas y yo te gusto, no hay ningún problema- dijo Taro.

-No, claro que no- dijo Lucia.

-Entonces Lu, Tu quisieras…- Taro se estaba animando- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunto Taro a Lucia.

- Claro que si- dijo Lucia casi gritando de la emoción, brincando, y dándole un abrazo.

Ambos se abrazaban, se sentían emocionados, ambos se querían desde hace tiempo atrás, pero no se animaban a estar así, poco después ya antes de irse y Taro acompañar a Lucia a su casa, se fueron por el camino largo y tres casas antes, Taro se animo a dejarle en claro a Lucia lo que sentía por ella, la tomo del brazo, la hizo girar hacia el, acerco su cara a la de ella, sobo su mejilla y le dio un beso.

_No, que no, que no, que no,  
que no,que no  
y paso los días  
y paso las noches  
una a una a mil por hora  
y paso los días  
y paso las noches  
una a una a mil por hora  
a mil a mil por hora  
a mil a mil por hora_

Era el primer beso de ambos, lo que lo hizo mas especial aun , se dieron un beso con mucha ternura y verdadero cariño, lo que nunca iban a olvidar, abos sin dar se cuenta de que una tercera persona los veía y se retiraba inmediatamente…


End file.
